Runaway Princess
by stellastar22
Summary: Can Flora and tecna, the commoners, teach Bloom, Aisha, stella, and Musa, the runaway princesses, how to be peasant girls before the guards catch them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Andros. NOT! The princess has run away. The entire kingdom was searching for her!

.:Aisha POV:.

I got to get out of here! My gown is muddy,and I'm so tired. Look! Down that alley,a portal!

I'm gonna jump. Oh no the guards, I better hurry!

Ouch! Where am I ? It looks like I'm in another planet.

Why is it so sunny here? Hey,I know where I am, Solaria! I went to a meeting with my parents here.

.:3rd POV:.

Aisha: Hey! Watch where you're going !

Stella: Sorry! I'm just in a hurry.

Aisha: It's okay.(looking up at her) Hey,I know you you were at my father's meeting in Andros._  
_

Stella: Yep that's me Stella. I've got to run.

Aisha: Can I come along?

Stella: Sure. Come on!


	2. Meet

Stella: Follow me!

Aisha: Where are we going?

Stella: Red Hearts Boutique 3

Aisha: What's that?

Stella: It's my boutique. I'll open a portal when we get there. It will bring us to Sparx. We're here! Come inside. SUN... POWER! OPEN PORTAL TO SPARX! (they jump in portal and it closes behind them)

* * *

Head Guard: Guards 3,4,5,8,13,and 7, search Solaria Park! Guard 17 check Red Hearts Boutique 3.

All guards: She is no where to be found!

Guard 1: Search all of Solaria until she is found! She is our princess!

* * *

Aisha: So where are we going?

Stella: To see Princess Bloom. She will help us. She's running away too. I guess we're all sick of the princess life.

Aisha: Before we go to her, let's find a place to sleep, it's getting late and I'm really tired.

Stella: Okay, I Know a place where we can rest. It's not to far from here. It's just 5 blocks from here in the far right corner of the empty meadow. Covered by the tallest trees the eye can see.

.:Aisha POV:.

She took me to a old log cabin in okay condition, it really could use some sprucing up though . The inside was pink with yellow and green celtic patterns and hard polished wood flooring . There were two beds one was yellow and one was green both had beautiful celtic patterns. Stella told me she found it last summer while she was with her dad looking at the land and gave it a makeover. Stella told me that we would leave first thing tomorrow morning, even though we both wanted to sleep late. I can't wait to see Bloom. Last time I saw her we were both 13. Now we are both 17 and Stella is 18.

I have to sleep I have a big day ahead of me. Good Night.

Aisha: Stella I can't sleep.

saying not completely awake

Stella: Just think happy...

Aisha: Stella? Hello?

.:Aisha POV:.

. This bed is not what I'm used to. I'm used to it perfectly fitting the curve of my back, and trained to move when I move. Oh well I'll try to sleep good night.

* * *

.:3rd POV:.

Aisha: WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! It's 9:30! We've got to go. Bloom messaged your royal cell .We have to meet her in the third alley going in to town.

Stella: (dramatically still half asleep) Leave me here, save your self.

Aisha rolled Stella out of bed leaving her on the floor.

Aisha: GO GET DRESSED!

Stella: Fine if I must.

Aisha: You must.

One _HOUR_ later, Stella comes out of the bathroom.

Stella: I'm done getting beautified!

Aisha: Finally!

Stella: Let's go, we're going to be late!

Aisha: No Duh!

When they reached the alley they saw a girl in a cloak just like theirs,except it had a firey red pendant holding the cloak up, they knew it was Bloom.

Bloom: Hey girls ready to run!

Stella: Not in these shoes, hon!

Bloom & Aisha: Oh Stella.

Bloom: At this point of the day there are guards roaming the city. We best find a place to stay until it's dark.

dragging Stella along, Stella makes a firm stop and tries to release her hand.

Bloom: Stella! STOP! What are you doing? Trying to make me fall.

Stella stomps her foot and crosses her arms in a pouting way

Stella: I BROKE A NAIL!

Aisha: Come on Stella, Hurry up!

Girls keep running and reach the cabin.

Stella: Were here! Now about my nail.

Bloom: So What are we going to do until it's dark?

Aisha: Well we have A LOT of catching up to do.


End file.
